Funds are requested to support in part the XIIIth International Conference on Magnetic Resonance in Biological Systems to be held in Madison, Wisconsin August 14-19, 1988. The last conference held in this country was at Stanford in 1982. This is the first time that it has been held in the Midwest. This conference series emphasizes research that is characterized by outstanding rigor in the application of magnetic resonance to biological systems. It is felt that this is the premier conference in the world in its field. Both NMR and ESR research, including carefully selected human in-vivo NMR studies will be included. About 400 attendees are expected. The conference will utilize the facilities of the University of Wisconsin at Madison.